


Not A Problem

by patroclustic



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Homophobia, M/M, angst with happy ending, f-slur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patroclustic/pseuds/patroclustic
Summary: “Seriously, Beck, what is it? Do you have some kind of gay magnet to attract freaks around you?”If it wasn't possible to choose who you love, why could others police who he loved?





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flortesoreraglam](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=flortesoreraglam).



“Hey, Beck. Where’s your boyfriend?” Carter. Jonah turned his head to his teammate, face filled with distaste, clearly showing that he did not want to be here in this situation. Ever since he came out to the team (albeit accidentally ) he has been dealing with the teasing and the name-calling from Carter.

Typically, Cyrus would be here right on time before the frisbee practice, always prepped with everything that they could possibly need to keep them afloat during their practices. Fifteen minutes ago, Cyrus had let Jonah know he would be running a little bit late since he had to wait on a ride for his mom. The one time that Cyrus was late and Jonah was grateful for it. There was no need for Cyrus to get swept into this mess.

“Not my boyfriend. Cyrus is on his way,” Jonah grumbled, eyes searching around them for some other team member who could save him from this. Unfortunately, Carter seemed to run in the same circle as every other person on the team, moreso than Jonah. It meant that most likely, he would be doomed.

If practice could get started right now, only then could Jonah be spared.

Carter not-so-playfully shoved Jonah’s shoulder, snorting when Jonah stumbled back. If it weren’t for Jonah digging the heels of his shoes into the dirt, he would have landed on his back, embarrassing himself even more. “Why don’t you tell him not to come around? We’ve already surpassed the quota of zero gays out on the field. We’re not making an exception for both of you.”

It stung, it did. Jonah should have been more careful when he made a joke weeks ago about being gay, should have kept his mouth shut. All this did was prove to him that not even his closest friends could know about this secret, not if there was a chance they would react like Carter.

It was hard enough having teammates grossed out by this. Jonah refused to lose his friends over this secret.

Jonah balled his fists up, not understanding why he was letting himself get pushed around like this. “Cyrus is coming here. Please don’t treat him like this, too. Leave him alone, okay, Carter?” Jonah asked, exasperated, exhausted, so sick of this treatment.

“Speak of the fag,” Carter nodded behind Jonah, who turned around to see the boy in question. Cyrus was sprinting over with that always bright smile that nearly made Jonah forget the harassment he was dealing with moments ago. It was hardly in his mind when Cyrus came closer and wrapped an arm around Jonah’s shoulders. It was completely forgotten when Cyrus sang a bright greeting and tapped Jonah’s chest.

Then it rushed back and was remembered when Carter spoke up again. It didn’t make sense why Jonah couldn’t be left alone so both boys could focus on the team, not on this disagreement between. “Seriously, Beck, what is it? Do you have some kind of gay magnet to attract freaks around you?”

Jonah couldn’t find the voice to speak up and defend his best friend. Although he opened his mouth, nothing came out. This treatment was tolerable coming at him and him only. Not when it was directed to Cyrus, the guy who’s practically his ride-or-die. Those were Cyrus’s words.

“What’s going on here?” Cyrus asked, confused. He looked between Jonah and Carter, looking for some explanation that could tell why the two were getting along just fine when he last showed up for practice. What was different now? And why was he involved?

“Isn’t that cute? He’s confused, just like you are, Jonah Bi- sorry, Jonah Beck.”

Cyrus still seemed lost and confused, unaware of what was going on. It wasn’t until the slip of bi actually made the gears run faster in his head and everything clicked. Not even bothering to fact check on Jonah’s sexuality that did make his heart skip a few beats, Cyrus pulled away from Jonah. Carter seemed amused, assuming it was a reaction of disgust, too.

“What’s your problem? So what if Jonah is bi? Or gay or straight? It doesn’t make him different,” Cyrus started, the words coming from his talk with Buffy. There was no way he would be this confident right now if it weren’t for her pep talk awhile ago. Cyrus’ small hands were matching Jonah’s now, scrunching into fists as he puffed his chest out. The act didn’t make him look as threatening as he had hoped. “- Or somehow make him deserve you messing with him. Just back off.”

The grin that was on Carter’s face at Cyrus’ initial reaction just grew bigger, more entertained. What would make him wipe that look off of his face? Cyrus looked repulsed by it, hating how he seemed so smug over this. “You come here to defend your boyfriend? Guess he is too much of a priss to defend himself. I’ll give you princesses some space so you can dry his tears. Practice starts in five, Beck.”

Whether or not it was thanks to Cyrus standing up for him, Carter was finally going away from him, finally leaving him alone for the moment. “Uh, Cy-guy?” Jonah began, only after he searched harder to find his voice. Cyrus turned around from his position where he had been standing still, staring down after Carter as if ready to attack in case the other player decided to come back.

“Was he giving you a hard time before I came here? You should tell someone. Not me someone. An adult someone,” Cyrus suggested, posture loosening up now that the threat was out of the picture.

That idea didn’t settle so well with Jonah who was shaking his head quickly, waving his hands in front of him as if it were no big deal. “Report that? What? No. Cyrus, it’s nothing major. Can we just forget it? I’m sorry he messed with you.” A pause passed as Jonah wrapped a hand around his own wrist, breathing and calming himself. “But – thanks.”

“You don’t have to thank me. I wasn’t going to just let him be a jerk to you. Please consider telling an adult. I’ll be there with you. Grown-ups love me.” Jonah laughed, mulling it over in his head. Maybe they could ask an adult for help to get this over with. At best, he would think about it. Reporting weaknesses to adults, especially one that would involve his secret coming out again, was not something he enjoyed.

The best answer Jonah could give right now was a shrug. The happiness from Cyrus was radiating off of the younger boy and onto him, already doing wonders to perk his mood up after that scene.

* * *

 

“Are you okay with this thing? This me being bisexual thing?” Jonah asked after practice, once the area was cleared out and both were waiting on their rides. The rest of ultimate frisbee passed by without anymore altercations, luckily. It was all thanks to Cyrus, someone who Jonah was starting to admire more and more by the passing minutes.

“Okay with it? Of course I am. Jonah, I’m gay,” Cyrus confessed. The confidence on his face wasn’t as strong as usual when he said it. After it came out, he chewed his lips, almost as if second guessing himself. All the helped Cyrus from turning into a complete ball of worries and nerves was the fact that he knew Jonah was similar to him.

Jonah reasoned that that was the reason Cyrus came quickly to his defense, thinking that maybe Cyrus really did take offense at what was said himself. Whatever the justification was, it felt good to know he wasn’t alone. There really wasn’t anything wrong with him. Not if his best friend was in a similar situation.

Friend. His friend. His good friend, Cyrus Goodman.

Oh no. Was Jonah starting to see him as more than that?


	2. ii

Three weeks after Jonah was humiliated in front of Cyrus, he worked up the nerves to ask out Cyrus. Less that he worked up the nerves to ask him out and more than Andi, his ex of all people, convinced him to after Jonah ranted about his maybe, possibly, probable feelings. 

Asking him out had gone smoothly, shocked to find out Cyrus had been crushing on him even longer. Having the person who was always accused of being his boyfriend as actually being his boyfriend was an amazing change. Carter and the rest of the players knocked off messing with him – although that might also be due to Cyrus convince him to go to an adult about the situation. The guy could be convincing when he tried. 

The first few weeks of their relationship was already smooth-sailing. There was not nearly as much drama as he dealt with when he dated Amber or Andi. No more struggling with labels since Cyrus didn’t push him to label himself or their relationship. Instead, Cyrus helped him find out how he wanted to label himself, helped him find the words, explained to him so that Jonah could understand how he felt. 

Therefore, things had been great. The most comfortable relationship. It didn’t differ too far from their already friendship, except there was a lot more handholding, a few pet names, and they even went official online three days ago. 

It did also bring about changes in their character. Prime example? Right now.

Jonah was meeting up with Cyrus for one of their hangouts at The Spoon. Lately, there has been some more one-on-one time between just the two of them. 

Except it wasn’t just them, apparently. As Jonah walked in, Cyrus had already saved them a booth and across from him was someone else. A black haired kid that Jonah could not recognize. It didn’t look like anyone that the two of them knew. Confused, Jonah walked up anyway, pulling himself to sit beside Cyrus instead of his usual place across. “You didn’t tell me we were inviting someone else,” Jonah said quietly to Cyrus, voice laced with confusion. It wouldn’t mess up their plans. Not for the most part. Jonah turned his attention to the other boy across from him, giving a wave. “Hey, I’m Jonah. I don’t think we’ve met?”

“Levi. I’m Cyrus’ cousin. You’re his friend?”

Jonah looked to Cyrus, raising his brows as if to ask how he should introduce them. The answer came from Cyrus’ silent lips, mouthing the word boyfriend. Somehow, it didn’t sound so scary in his mind to use that introduction. “Boyfriend, actually,” Jonah said, turning back to Levi. Underneath the table, his hand found Cyrus’ hand, who was squeezing his in return. 

At that, Levi paused. It looked as if he were trying to battle between the words boyfriend and friend, almost doubting whether what Jonah said was real. 

Finally, Levi laughed. His hand slapped against the table, just barely missing the plastic cup of soda he had sitting there. That reaction made entirely no sense. Jonah and Cyrus swapped a look, bot sharing similar expressions of confusion and loss. Levi let out one last snort as a final marker to the outburst. “You guys are pulling my leg, right?”

The blank faces of non-amusement on the younger boys’ faces said it all. No joke. Levi’s eyebrows scrunched up, lips parting to show his teeth as his face only contorted further. “Boyfriends. You’re seriously boyfriends?” Levi asked. 

Cyrus gulped, racking his brain for something out of this. After how all of his friends had treated him, he never suspected he would have to deal with something like this. Foolishly, he had let his good experiences shape the way his future experiences would be. “Uh – yeah. Boyfriend. Boyfriend. Jonah’s my boyfriend, as in we’re dating and have been for a few weeks,” Cyrus rambled. 

It sounded like he was struggling to say the words. This was having Jonah’s mind thrown back to weeks before, to when both of them found out about the other’s sexuality. As comfort, Jonah squeezed Cyrus’ hand, a signal that wouldn’t have to be seen by Levi. 

“You’re kidding. You have to be kidding. I think for once, you should be thankful you have four shrinks for parents. Have you asked them to fix your problem yet?” Levi asked. The humor had left his face and instead, it looked like concern or worry. Jonah was thinking he might prefer the cruel mocking over someone who seemed to be pitying them. 

Cyrus shook his head, back pressing against the uncomfortable booth seat. “What? What problem? Everything between me and Jonah is great! It’s the first healthy relationship any of my friends have had. Just ask Bu-“

“Healthy isn’t being with a guy, Cyrus,” Levi interrupted, voice quiet and soft. If he weren’t discussing how Cyrus was broken for being with Jonah, it would almost be heartwarming just how caring and sweet he sounded right now. 

Unfortunately, that’s exactly what he was discussing, saying that Cyrus had something wrong with him simply because of who he loved. It was moments like these when Jonah himself wished that he could choose who he loved. Then he wouldn’t have to deal with being told that the way he felt made him broken, meant that something inside of him was wired the wrong way. 

Jonah looked over to Cyrus, seeing him open his mouth in defense. No. No, Jonah could handle this. It was payment. 

He unfurled their fingers from around each other, which caught Cyrus’ attention enough to make him shut his mouth back up. Maybe he was thinking that Jonah was letting this get to his head, which he wasn’t! It hurt, but he wouldn’t let it change him. “Actually, Levi, Cyrus and I are doing great. Nothing unhealthy,” Jonah’s dimples were showing, the cheery mood on his face not matching the conversation at hand. “We treat each other well and just because people like you don’t see that, it doesn’t mean there’s a problem with us. It’s a problem with you.”

That defense had Cyrus shocked, a grin on his face. Cyrus leaned forward, elbows on the table. “You could actually talk to one of my parents about your problem. Homophobia. It is possible to change prejudice,” Cyrus added. 

“Cyrus…” Levi started, looking between the two in front of him with an uncertain look in his eyes. It didn’t seem that he agreed with that at all, still seemed unsure on whether to accept the relationship or not. 

That’s when it hit. Jonah didn’t need people that were for the most part irrelevant in his life to accept his relationship, his sexuality, or any attributes of his character. What mattered was what he felt and what his friends felt. The same should be said for Cyrus, too. 

Jonah pulled out of the booth, putting his hand out for Cyrus to tag along with him. “Nice meeting you, Levi, but I think Cyrus and I are going to take our date somewhere else. We’ll have a good time together. Enjoy your time alone!”

Cyrus giggled at that and it made Jonah’s heart soar, reaffirming why he was standing up for one of his biggest insecurities. It was all for Cyrus and how he made Jonah feel comfortable in his own skin, more comfortable with his flaws, problems, issues, and traits. 

“See you, Levi!” Cyrus called out, walking out of The Spoon with Jonah’s hand tight in his. When the cold air nipped at their ears as a sign to tug their clothing closer to their skin, Cyrus looked up to Jonah, pecking him on his cheek. Their first. “Thanks, Jonah. We really aren’t the issue.”

Jonah’s ears warmed to the shade of red and not because of the weather. Cyrus Goodman was something great to him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the andi mack 2018 secret santa for @flortesoreraglam! I hope that you enjoy this!


End file.
